


Quite Magical

by lorenzobane



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Immortal Husbands, Like... really oblivious, M/M, Oblivious Magnus, Pining Alec, Slytherin Magnus, bad at potions!Alec, hufflepuff alec, just go with it, potions genius!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane
Summary: Magnus is a potions prodigy, and a rebellious loner, his only friends at Hogwarts are professors and the nurse.Alec is the Quidditch Captain, Prefect and...Terrible at potions.Obviously, Magnus has to tutor him.





	1. Youth

Magnus leaned back bored in his chair. He had been forced to come to these bullshit meetings since he was eleven and they hadn't gotten any more fun. To amuse himself, he focused on the quill lying on the desk, making it spin round and round with his mind. Harry looked startled when his quill began moving but otherwise remained placid.

"Look, Mr. Potter, I appreciate all the effort you're putting in here. I do—"

"Call me Harry. How many times do I have to tell you?," Mr. Potter said. His salt and pepper hair was as messy as it ever was, and his eyes remain as frighteningly intense as they were the day he destroyed Voldemort.

"Fine," Magnus inclined his head and allowed, "Harry. I appreciate that you're all very committed to not having another Dark Lord on your hands, and you are actually really cool and I 100% brag about these meetings at school- I hope you know that. I also appreciate the sentiment of your request… "

"But?" Harry said, his voice laced with amusement.

"But I don't know how many times I need to tell you. I get it; my dad was a psycho-killer, qu'est-ce que c'est. But I have no interest in mass murder, world domination or much more beyond getting Headmistress McGonagall to agree to let me do a private reading with her on spell creation. You don't need to keep checking to see whether or not I'm a sociopath."

"Magnus," Harry sighed, "that isn't why you're here. I'm aren't convinced you're going to become a different person suddenly. I've known you since you were eleven. You've spent holidays in my house."

"Then why—?"

"Because you don't have anyone else," Harry said bluntly, "you don't have anyone else, and I know what that's like. I don't want you to forget that you have an adult in your corner. And can I be frank with you, for a minute Magnus?"

Magnus nodded, his heart full of the kind words of the man before him.

"You're powerful. Like, really powerful. Controlled wandless magic without any training. You're also smarter than most of your classmates. I'm not all that concerned that you'll take those talents and try to rule the world… But some people in the ministry are. Especially given your lineage. I'd rather be the one watching your case file, rather than someone who sees you as a threat."

Magnus slumped down in his chair, "why do I have to pay for the sins of that asshole?"

"Language," Harry corrected mildly.

"He killed thirty-five people. What would you prefer I call him? Short-tempered?"

Harry chuckled but tried to tamp it down immediately. This is why Magnus actually really did appreciate the older man's company. For all his fame, fortune and legend- he was a simple guy with a snarky sense of humor. They got along famously when Magnus didn't feel like he was being manipulated into something.

"That isn't what I mean," Harry said. "Just consider my request- I think it would be good for you."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

Harry reached to a file resting on his table and opened it, "his name is Alec Lightwood. His parents are respected members of the Wizengamot."

"And? What does he need me for?"

Harry shrugged, "he's failing potions, and I happen to know that is your area of expertise. Besides, I think he might be able to help you too."

"With what?"

"All your friends are professors. You spend 90% of your time drinking, creating spells, and gossiping with the head of the Potions department. I don't think you even know who is on your Quidditch team."

"Your point?"

"You just started your sixth year, Magnus. Please, please try to be a kid. I lost most of my childhood to a genocidal madman; I don't want you to lose yours to pretension."

"I'm not—!"

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So what's his deal?" Magnus said tactfully changing the subject, "is he a transfer student or something? I don't know him."

"He's in your year," Harry said disapprovingly. "He's in Hufflepuff."

Magnus snorted reflexively before schooling his face into something more respectful.

Harry shot him a warning glare before continuing. "he's on the Quidditch team- Captain this year."

Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow. In general, he found magical sports to be short on athleticism and preferred to run laps around the pitch when there weren't practices happening. He has yet to figure out how sitting on a broom reflects any amount of skill.

"So what? He's going to teach me the ways of teenage youth?" Magnus asked. He continued in a mocking falsetto, "is he, going to, like, tell me all about, like, the hottest girls in class!"

Harry laughed, "give him a chance. All I'm asking you to tutor him in class, and if you end up being friends then my evil plan has worked. If not, no harm no foul. Besides I've already told his parents that you'll be tutoring him at lunch on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"But mealtimes are when Ragnor and I play poker!"

Harry glared, "Professor Fell can reschedule with you I'm sure."

Magnus hedged his bets before suddenly a thought occurred to him. "If I do this," Magnus said with a smirk curling around his mouth, "will you get Professor McGonagall to agree to the private reading?"

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry said with a fond smile. "Fine, deal. If you do this, I will convince her to forgive you for "accidentally" charming all the cutlery in the Great Hall to fight a brutal civil war against each other. Actually!" Harry exclaimed, "what were they even fighting about?"

"The forks and spoons felt like the knives had oppressed them. Of course, this conversation is really impossible to have until you know the socio-political elements of napkin-spoon relationships."

"Please get out of my office," Harry said in response.

"Cheers, mate!" Magnus said with a smirk as he swept out of the office.

By the time he arrived back at the castle, it was time for lunch, which is lucky because that meant that Magnus could spend time with one of his favorite people- Caterina Loss. She technically worked as the school nurse, but Magnus knew she was probably one of the smartest people in the castle.

Aside from himself of course.

He usually stumbled into her office after his bi-monthly meetings with Harry. The wizarding world found Magnus when he was eleven, shortly after his mother had killed herself. His father, Asmodeus, fancied himself a revolutionary genius. As a result, he slaughtered thirty members of the Wizigmot council in an attempt to destabilize the government. The council hemmed and hawed for months on what to do with him, especially considering he had- off and on- been raised by his father and could theoretically hold his ideology. Their fears were hardly assuaged when it became clear that he was an exceptional magical talent and a gifted student.

He actually is very grateful to Harry, the older wizard looked out for him and guided him. He even helped shield Magnus from a majority of news coverage and protect him from journalists who were desperate to interview him immediately after he was found.

Still, Magnus resented that they felt the need to keep such a close eye on him. Especially because, by and large, his interest is not in politics. He appreciates the power, certainly, but he always considered himself more of an entrepreneur than a political hack.

He was still ruminating on the vast injustices of the world when he arrived at the infirmary. Caterina was speaking to a tall boy with dark hair; he was clutching his arm and wincing in pain.

"Cat! I'm back," Magnus greeted, interrupting their conversation.

She gave him an unimpressed look, but greeted back, "Magnus, I take it you're here for our lunch date."

"Of course. Though," Magnus said raking his eyes over the tall boy, "I suppose I am also enjoying the eye candy."

The boy blushed immediately before scowling down at him, "my name is Alec Lightwood, not "eye candy."

"Oh!" Magnus said in surprise. This was Alec Lightwood? Interesting, Magnus had assumed he would look vaguely misshapen like other Quidditch players due to the high instance of blunt force trauma to the face. Alec Lightwood, however, has managed to maintain stunning cheekbones and a remarkable mouth. "You're Alec? I'm Magnus."

The boy, Alec, looked skeptical, "you're Magnus?"

"Of course. What were you expecting?"

"Someone…" Alec began, clearly struggling to think of an inoffensive way to phrase his confusion, "who actually wore the school uniform. I thought you were going to be my tutor."

"Seriously?" Magnus asked with a laugh, "What part about potions makes it seem like it's about rule following? Besides, I'm an inventor at heart."

Alec looked at him blandly, "inventor?"

"Yes, didn't you see that fabulous charm I invented that animated the cutlery in the Great Hall?"

"That was you?"

Magnus sighed slowly and looked at Caterina, "can you believe this? My talents are criminally wasted here."

"Yes, Magnus," Cat said rolling her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind I'm actually going to heal this young man's arm."

Magnus nodded, "sure. I'll meet you in your office. I've got a potion theory I want you to look at."

"Please tell me you haven't already brewed the potion yet."

"I have not already brewed it," Magnus said. "It's a theory, Cat."

She smiled, "good. I've got something I want you to look over too, Ragnor is quite the wanker about the whole thing."

Alec gasped at the curse word, and Cat, finally fed up with his presence, waved her wand and healed his arm.

"All done, Mr. Lightwood. And please remind Mr. Wayland that flinging his friends into walls results in injury."

"Will do," Alec said. His voice tinged with curiosity. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"

He directed the question to Magnus who nodded, "yes. That sounds lovely. Why don't you meet me in the potions classroom next to the painting of the belly dancing woman."

Alec looked at him strangely, "we can't use a classroom."

"Why? How else are you going to brew?"

"We're not teachers, Magnus, we can't just use classrooms. What if Professor Fell finds out? He's such a hardass."

"Ragnor? Don't worry about him. I bought him a bottle of fine aged Fire Whiskey from London today. He'll let me."

Alec opened his mouth to respond but decided it wasn't worth it. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in confusion over his hazel eyes, and Magnus felt the desire to smooth it out with his thumb.

"Fine… I'll go. But if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

"Ah, there is that famous Hufflepuff loyalty they're always telling me about," Magnus commented wryly. "Don't worry, Sweet Pea, if we get in trouble I will cheerfully fall on the sword. So to speak."

Alec rolled his eyes, "see ya then."

As soon as he left, Caterina looked at him with confusion.

"Are you… Are you engaging… with another student? In your year?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "why does everyone act like I'm antisocial? I talk to you, and Ragnor, and Luke."

"We're all teachers."

"Technically, you're a nurse."

She hit him lightly on the head.

"No, I'm tutoring him. Harry promised me that if I do, he'll convince McGonnagal to let me do a private reading with her for spell creation."

"Still, this is good for you. Especially since Camille left…"

"I don't want to talk about Camille," Magnus cut off sharply. His ex-girlfriend, Camille Belcourt, was probably the evilest person he had ever met. And when you consider his childhood, that is saying something.

"Fair," Caterina said raising both hands in submission. "Let's have lunch and talk. I want to hear all about the research you're doing."

Magnus allowed the moment to slip and smiled back at her. Caterina insisted that she was a "real adult," but Magnus knew that she was scarcely twenty-one and often felt as lonely and misunderstood in this castle as he did. It isn't that he's awkward, or lacked charm and wit. He's been told that he has both in spades. He just… Finds himself unable to connect to people and their concerns. Did he genuinely care about who was going to win the suck up cup? Not particularly.

In Caterina, Ragnor, and Luke he managed to find kindred spirits. People who felt disconnected.

The lunch hour passed quickly, with Caterina looking over his figures. Luckily, it was Sunday- so he was in no particular rush.

After his conversation with Cat, he stumbled over to a painting of a lush, green forest with a single-horned goat munching on grass. Ragnor's personal quarters, which was where he spent most of his time.

He knocked twice before Ragnor answered the door, looking irritated. Magnus knew not to take him seriously after all the older man nearly always looked disgruntled.

"What?"

Magnus held out the bottle of whiskey for Ragnor to take. "I need a favor."

Ragnor sighed, "the potions classroom?"

"Yes. But, if it makes you feel better this is not for any of my experiments. I'm tutoring a student, Alec Lightwood."

"Thank Merlin," Ragnor said, "I still haven't quite gotten the scorch marks off the walls from your last experiment."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "yes. Yes, I'm doing my civic duty or something. Now, can I come in? I want to drink that."

Ragnor sighed long-sufferingly, "fine. For the record, I'm also thrilled you're tutoring Mr. Lightwood. He's almost hilariously hopeless with a cauldron in front of him. It's a shame, too. I've heard he's such a bright kid in his other classes."

Magnus stepped into Ragnor's tastefully decorated living quarters and sat on a plush couch before pulling out a pack of cards.

"Would you like to deal, my little cabbage?"

Ragnor shook his head and gestured to the whiskey. "I need to pour."

Magnus smirked and twirled his finger. The bottle began to float towards the bar and fill two crystal glasses on its own.

"You were saying?"

"Must you be such a show-off? Why do I spend time with children like you."

"Because you find me fascinating."

"Damn you," Ragnor cheerfully responded  while shuffling the deck. "What are we playing for?"

"Hmm… I just got a new stock of Werewolf blood, and I saw in your inventory that you recently picked up fresh unicorn hair."

Ragnor nodded, "okay."

They played in relative silence, sipping on their finely aged whiskey. Magnus smiled as they cleaned up the cards, he would be leaving with a substantial stock of unicorn hair and managed to only part with two of his four vials of Werewolf blood.

Finally, he made his way back to his dorm, his roommates were already asleep. He made quick work of removing his makeup and combing out the gel in his hair before settling down in his lush, green four poster bed.

He woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Magnus probably should have drunk more water last night, but it's too late for that now. He dragged himself out of bed and heard the bustle of his roommates getting ready. He was utterly cordial with the other young men who shared his room. Raphael is a particular favorite of his, mainly because the other boy is quiet and doesn't seem interested in Magnus's harrowing backstory, or his public, violent break up with Camille Belcourt.

"Magnus," Raphael greeted, "I can't find my transfiguration book. Have you seen it?"

Magnus held out his hand and twisted it, calling upon his magic. Suddenly, the textbook appeared in his hand.

"Found it," Magnus said blandly.

Raphael rolled his eyes but accepted the book nonetheless. "Are you coming to breakfast today?"

"Yes, I am starving," Magnus answered. He was in the middle of putting on his robes and was moving to the bathroom mirror to line his eyes with dark eyeliner carefully. Perhaps, he thought to himself, a little bit of silver glitter on the lower lid- it always made his eyes look particularly dashing.

On his way out, he grabbed his copy of _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking and went down to the Great Hall. This was his favorite part of the day, armed with a cup of coffee; he was able to spend the first hour of his morning reading in the relative quiet of breakfast.

The rest of his day passed without much incident. He managed to win twenty points for his house, and while he truly cannot be bothered to care about these obvious control tactics, he does appreciate that his relative intelligence protects him from too much ire from his housemates for his more peculiar behaviors.

By the time lunch rolls around he's feeling quite at peace with himself, and certainly ready to teach Lightwood a thing or two. He even had the foresight to have sandwiches delivered to the classroom.

He checked his watch and smiled; he was exactly five minutes late. It was his sweet spot. Usually, it meant he wasn't the first person in a room, but he was never so late that people took offense.

As predicted, Alec Lightwood was already sitting in the empty potions classroom tapping his finger against the wood nervously.

"Alexander," Magnus said, his voice booming in the echo chamber of the class.

"Magnus," Alec responded. His face couldn't entirely hide his relief at seeing Magnus there.

"And how has your morning been?"

"Fine," Alec responded, "just trying to figure out the line-up for the match on Saturday."

Magnus nodded like he cared, and pulled out his textbook. It doesn't surprise Magnus at all that so many people have trouble in Ragnor's class. He's brilliant, and an excellent teacher one on one, but in a classroom setting his message gets muddled.

"Sounds exciting," Magnus said dryly, "in any event, I thought the best course of action would be to focus on what we're going to be brewing next class. That way, when you have to do it for a grade, you'll already have practice."

Alec nodded and pulled out his potions kit. Magnus nearly had a heart attack just looking at it. The sides were banged up; the ingredients were too dry in some places. This was not a well taken care of piece of equipment.

"What in the name of Merlin…?" Magnus mutters.

"What?"

"Where is your respect for the ingredients?"

"Listen," Alec said rubbing his head, "I don't care about or like potions. I need to get at least a passing grade to keep taking it in  seventh year, and I want to be an Auror."

Magnus let his eyes skim over Alec. His dark tousled hair, and his rugged jawline- especially when coupled with those intense hazel eyes. Magnus doesn't think he's ever heard less surprising information in his life.

It's always the big, hulking, purebloods with prestigious families that want to be Aurors. Perhaps it has something to do with maintaining power and dominance.

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, rest assured. I will do everything in my power to help you. Now, we're going to be making a very simple sleeping draught. Here's the catch," Magnus said with a smirk, "every time you put an ingredient in or stir the pot I want you to tell me why, magically, the combination works. Sound fair?"

"Not even a little bit," Alec said, "and what if I get it wrong?"

Magnus looked at him like he was stupid, "if you're wrong," he said slowly, "I'll explain it to you. I'm a tutor."

"Oh," Alec blushed, "right."

They continued in silence for a bit as Alec set up his station and Magnus pulled out a paper he was working on detail cross-dimensional analytics in relation to teleportation potioneering.

"I'm, um… Ready," Alec said.

"Wonderful," Magnus said reaching out to brush the page of Alec's textbook. At the same time, the other boy brushed his hand against his.

Magnus froze, the warmth in his stomach and the sudden sizzle of attraction surprised him. He hadn't felt this way since… Well, since Camille. He noticed Alec hadn't moved either; his eyes were wide.

"Um," Magnus said, "well, um. Start at the top."

Magnus pulled his hand back as if burned and sat back with his paper that he was only half editing. The other half was watching Alec's long, delicate fingers slice through potions ingredients. He wasn't particularly deft with a knife, but his hands and wrists sure did look pretty wrapped around the handle.

"I… First, I'm going to heat the water using a match, because… because magic from the fire would interfere with the magic of the potion."

Magnus smiled in approval, "then?"

"I'm going to use the flobberworms as a base? Because... "

Magnus nodded encouragingly, and Alec's cheeks turned pink again.

"Because they have low-level magical potency and that allows them to bind other ingredients together."

"Exactly," Magnus said, "you know, you're really not half as hopeless at potions as people made me think you are."

"Love the vote of confidence," Alec replied with a smirk. "You're not half as much of a pretentious douche bag as people made me think you are."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "you had no idea who I was before you met me in the infirmary."

Alec blushed, "that isn't true. We're in the same year. We've had classes together… And, well, you're not great at blending in,"

"So why did you pretend you didn't recognize me?"

"Because you didn't recognize me!" Alec replied indignantly.

"Ah, the pride of youth."

"We're in the same year."

Magnus forced a blush off his cheeks. This stupid, quidditch boy won't charm away his remarkable social graces. Not if he has anything to say about it.

"Perhaps. In any event, are you going to put the next ingredient in or are you going to stare at me? Because if you are going to stare at me, I usually require dinner and a show first."

Magnus had been prepared for a variety of replies, but Alec smirking and saying, "what type of show?"

Well… It caught him off guard.

"What type of--?" Magnus started, blinking a few times rapidly before he got himself back under control. He saw Alec smirk to himself while he turned back to the potion.

"Should I go on to the next step?" Alec said, his eyes glittering with mischief.

Magnus nodded mutely, letting his eyes trail to Alec's fingers which had grabbed a few lacewing flies and was about to drop them straight in.

"Oh no," Magnus said, reaching out to grab Alec's wrist before another scorch mark could be added to the walls of the Potions Classroom. "Not like that, Alec. They're too juicy right now, look at them- the pickling liquid is still dripping."

"I dried them," Alec protested lightly.

"You did not," Magnus corrected. "I was watching you. It's okay, just put them down and dry them better."

Alec reached to grab his wand and Magnus grabbed his wrist again. Alec gave Magnus a look of complete exasperation.

"What now?"

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. "You can't use magic; the spell will react with the lacewing flies, the pickling fluid, and your potion. I'm just saving Ragnor from having to clean up yet another disaster potion."

"I…" Alec began, his cheeks turning adorably pink. "Sorry."

Magnus brushed him off, "nothing to be sorry for. To be honest, I blame Ragnor. He's a terrible teacher."

At that, Alec laughs, bubbly and surprising considering his muscular frame, "yeah, kind of. I didn't want to insult you, but pretty much everyone who isn't Magnus Bane thinks he's the worst."

Magnus can't help the smile that tugs at his lips. "I know, it's rather unfortunate because he is brilliant. But he has the issue a lot of smart people have; he's not very good at going back to the basics which are essential to good potion making. And good cooking, by the way."

"I'm a terrible cook," Alec admits.

Magnus takes one look at his haphazard and brutalized ingredients and looks back at Alec, before replying with a dry, "you don't say."

Alec tugs his hand out of Magnus's grip, and Magnus looks down at his own in surprise, not quite sure how he didn't notice that he was still holding on.

"Anyway," Magnus said, "it's okay. Go slow, I'm right here."

Alec continues to brew in silence, his brow furrowed in concentration while he carefully adds his ingredients. Magnus has to stop him or correct him a few times, but he can see that they're already making progress.

Alec just finished the last step, and Magnus looked over, it was the perfect lilac color. He looked at Alec who was shifting his weight nervously from side to side; it took Magnus a minute to realize that he was nervous about what Magnus was going to say about his potion.

He took a step closer to Alec, slowly picking up the textbook and holding the copy of the book next to the potion itself.

"Look at that, Alexander. Picture perfect."

The grin Alec returned him with was beautiful, full and guileless Magnus felt bizarrely attacked.

"I've never," he began, before looking down shyly, "I've never actually brewed a potion perfectly before."

Magnus smiled at him, fond despite just meeting him. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. This is a great potion; you just needed a more patient and slightly less ridiculous teacher."

"So," Alec said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I'll see you Wednesday?"

Magnus nodded, throwing some of the potions in a vial and corking it, before waving the mess away.

"Here," Magnus said, pushing the potion into Alec's hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Keep it? I don't know; you brewed it. It's yours. Give it to someone else?" Magnus commented idly.

Alec stared at the vial for a long moment, "give it to someone else?"

 Magnus shrugged, "I don't know. Do you know anyone who might want a sleeping potion?"

 "No, I mean," Alec stopped himself before centering. "Sorry, it… I've never made a potion I could, with one hundred percent certainty, give to another person."

 "Don't worry," Magnus replied, his tone light and teasing, "give us a few weeks and you'll be even better than me."

 Alec looked at him, his hazel eyes vulnerable and sweet before a lopsided smile fell on his face and he said, "I don't think anyone could be better than you."  

* * *

 "Tell me everything you know about Alec Lightwood," Magnus demanded.

 Raphael looked up at him from his bed where he was currently reading some vampire novel. "Not much to tell, good Quidditch player, good student, older brother to Isabelle and Jace Lightwood… Prefect."

 "That is nothing!" Magnus said flinging himself dramatically on the bed.

 Raphael shrugged, "I'm not friends with him. I know his sister though, apparently ever since Alec came out of the closet--"

 "Wait," Magnus said shooting back up to sitting position, "Alec is gay?"

 Raphael stared at him like he is stupid for several seconds before responding, "how did you…? He came out last year. Super dramatic? There was a rumor going around that he hooked up with some Ravenclaw seventh year, and everyone was talking about it. He lost his temper and got a table in the Great Hall and basically just said that the rumors were true and that he's gay."

 Magnus looked at him, "how did I miss that?"

 "Well, it was during lunchtime. I think you and Professor Fell were playing poker."

Magnus nodded dumbly. Alec is gay, that  is interesting. Magnus shook his head, to rid himself of the thought. Ever since he broke up with Camille (although break up might be an overly generous term for what happened), he's decided to focus on himself. He only has two years, including this one, left of school and there is no point looking for a real relationship right now.

So, he pushes it slightly out of his mind and leaves it at that.

By the time their next tutoring session comes up, Magnus has managed to gather a few other vital facts about Alec Lightwood.

 The seventh-year boy he made out with apparently claimed they got to third base (unsubstantiated), he's the best Keeper Hogwarts has seen since Oliver Woods (proven), and he wants to be left alone (observed).

Magnus observes him carefully for the next few days and notices that while he spends a great deal of time with his sister and brother, and their two significant others, when they are occupied Alec spends time alone. It's only a day between their first two tutoring sessions, and it's Wednesday lunch before Magnus knows it.

This time, he is less focused on his five-minute tardiness and finds himself walking in at the same time as Alec.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus starts. "Did you have a nice… Tuesday?"

Alec smiled, "yeah, and I tried out the sleeping potion we made--"

"You made," Magnus corrected gently.

Alec smiled brilliantly, "I made. Worked like a charm."

Magnus's lips twitch upward, "did you think I would lie to you, Alexander?"

Alec shakes his head mutely. They stand in each other's space in silence for another beat before Magnus coughs slightly to bring them out of the moment. In one smooth move, he throws himself over one of the tables and dramatically sighs.

"What?" he hears Alec ask with amusement in his voice.

"Well, would you like to know what we are going to begin brewing today?"

"Is it the cause of this drama?" Alec replies.

"Yes," Magnus said while pulling himself up slightly, "I checked the syllabus." Here, Magnus pause for dramatic effect before concluding, "and we will be starting amortentia."  

"The… The love potion?" Alec asked.

"Yes'sir. I mean you'll be brewing other things along side it, the amortentia is more of a half year project, brewing bits of it over months. I figure you can brew one in class and brew one here. If the one in class falls apart, Ragnor will count this one for your grade instead with a half-grade point deduction."

"Really?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean it's not ideal. But since the one we'll brew here will be perfect, a point down won't be too bad."

Alec shook his head, "thanks, Magnus."

Magnus shrugged it off, "no big deal. So, should we start?"

Alec nods and grabs his textbook out of a beaten up leather messenger bag. Magnus takes the opportunity to pull out his paper to take into consideration some of Caterina's suggestions when Alec gently touches his shoulder.

"I'm ready."

Magnus put the paper down for a moment to turn to Alec. "Okay, there's no denying that amortentia is a complicated potion, that's why Ragnor wants to teach it. It contains a lot of potion making skills that'll be on the NEWT inside of it. Don't let that intimidate you, though! Take it one step at a time, and don't get flustered. We'll do the same thing as last time, explain the steps as you go."

Alec nodded. This early in the potion the steps were pretty repetitive, so Magnus went back to his article.

"What are you working on?" Alec asks eventually.

"Oh," Magnus said, "just a little pet project. It's just kind of fun; I'm working on cross-dimensional analytics in relation to teleportation potioneering. Which, if I figure it out, could be a cool potions based alternative to apparition, so even squibs could do it."

Alec looked at him blankly for a second, before whistling under his breath, "that's really cool, Magnus."

Magnus beamed, "I'm glad you think so! It's been hugely enjoyable to work on, even if it doesn't go anywhere, the research is teaching me a lot."

Alec looked at him, surprised and Magnus blushed. He didn't realize how eager and how stupidly passionate he sounded. He knows it can be a little annoying when he goes off on a tangent about his research like that. His hand automatically goes to his left ear to play with his cufflink.

"How'd you get so into this stuff?" Alec asked. And he didn't sound bored, or patronizing. Instead, he seemed interested and almost excited.

Magnus could work with that.

"Well," Magnus began wryly, "I had a bit of an… Unconventional childhood." He sees Alec wince slightly when he says that but there is nothing to be done. It's the truth. "And, though he was obviously insane, my father enjoyed potions very much and started teaching me when I was young. I just had a talent for it… And then, when he was put in Azkaban, I didn't have any friends or anyone my age, so I read potions books."

Magnus shrugged helplessly for a second before finishing, "that's the problem with love. Can't control what you fall for."

Alec turns to him slightly with a smile, still half focused on stirring his potion counterclockwise fifteen times. "That is the problem with love; you got me there."

"Oh!" Magnus crowed,"tell me, Alexander. Are you in love?"

Alec's neck and cheeks turned a bright red and Magnus had to resist the urge to coo. He's hyper-focused on his potion now, but Magnus can see that he's flustered and it is dangerously endearing. He's never met someone he clicks with quite this quickly.

"Well, Alexander, don't leave us in suspense. Who is it?"

Alec shook his head, "it doesn't matter. He barely knows I exist. Better to just make it through the next two years and then figure it out when I'm out of Hogwarts."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Oh please. As if anyone could not know you exist. You're almost freakishly attractive."

Alec spun around to face him so quickly Magnus it almost concerned Magnus. He raised an eyebrow at Alec who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You didn't know who I was," Alec countered, his eyes locked steadily on Magnus.

"Well, yes," Magnus said. "But you can't consider me a normal person. I'm sure that this guy would die to have you."

Alec looked like a massive rock was just placed on his foot, before he opened his mouth and croaked out, "some people are oblivious I guess."

"No one can be that oblivious. Now, face your potion, Alexander," Magnus said, gently turning Alec by the shoulders, so he was facing the potion again, "or I might have to punish you."

Alec made a violent choking sound while Magnus resettled himself with his paper. "Oh don't sound so scared, Alexander. I wouldn't make you write more than a page or two about some potions staples."

Magnus glanced up when Alec didn't respond to that. He was staring very intently at the base of his potion, so Magnus shrugged and let himself fall back into his paper.

… For about two minutes.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, before putting it down again.

"Not going well?" Alec asks sympathetically.

Magnus shrugged, resting his elbows on the table and then placing his face in his hands. "So, why do you want to be an Auror?"

Alec looked at him surprised, "why do you care?"

"You're… Interesting, Alec. Besides, we spend so much time together now; we might as well get to know each other."   

Alec worked methodically through the next step, which was thinly slicing some dragonberries. Magnus wordlessly shoved his hands away and gestured for Alec to keep speaking while he demonstrated how to slice them properly.

"Both my parents were Aurors, and their parents before them… Family legacy, I guess."

"Wait," Magnus said thoughtfully, "I thought your parents were on the Wizengamot council."

Alec bit his lip and looked down, reading the next instruction. The pause is long enough that Magnus thinks Alec might not answer before his voice cut through the room.

"My parents got on the council after the massacre."

Magnus stared at him for a moment, and almost childishly wanted to ask which massacre? But he knows. Asmodeus murdered thirty-five people before his capture, and there had been elections held to replace the slain members. Magnus didn't know that Alec's parents were that new.

"Oh," Magnus says out loud finally. "Well, that's nice. And now they've opened a seat for your family. Is that something you're interested in?"

It was a blatant change in subject, but Alec didn't complain.

"Um, maybe. I'm not sure yet, I think I'm more of a security person than a policy person," Alec said with a shrug.

"So I've heard," Magnus said idly. Heard is slightly overstating things. He had gone to the library to see what Alec had in the school records book, and apparently, he was a dueling champion.

Alec perked up, "you have?"

"Yeah, they tell me you're a dueling champion. Would you mind teaching little old me sometimes, Alexander? I've always meant to learn but forgot."

Alec turned to him, "sure. I'm happy to help, though to be honest, I'm sure you'd do great."

Magnus shrugged, "it's a different way to think about magic. There's no proof that I'd be any better than any other untrained fool."

Alec stares at him appraisingly for a second, before he says, "yeah. I sometimes borrow an empty charms classroom to practice dueling. You're welcome to join me."

Magnus smiles, "that sounds great. Consider it payment for these lessons."

Alec's eyes crinkled as he stuck his firm, calloused handout, "consider it a deal."

 

* * *

 

It's next Wednesday before Magnus brings up dueling again. They're making good progress with the potion, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't… Interested in Alec.

"So," Magnus says from his seat on the counter next to Alec's workstation, "still up for some dueling practice?"

Alec nods while tipping his minced ginger root into the potion. Ragnor came in half an hour earlier to check on Alec's progress and Magnus's teaching style.

Having found both "perfectly mediocre and not worth an ounce more of his precious thought" Ragnor flounced out of the room leaving a silence in his wake.

"So," Alec said moving on to the next step, his moves already slightly more smooth and confident than they were the first day, "How'd you become such good friends with Professor Fell."

Magnus shrugged, looking down. Oddly, this is the most vulnerable and intimate that Magnus had ever been with another person his age. It's true; all his closest friends are older adults who knew most of the circumstances of his life.

"I spend my summers here," Magnus says quickly. "I don't have any family that isn't either dead or in prison, so the Headmistress lets me stay here, and Ragnor sometimes spends the summers here too so we became friends after he caught me sneaking ingredients the fifth time."

"Is your father alive?"

The question catches both of them off guard, but Magnus shook his head in spite of himself.

"Not that many people ask that," Magnus comments, half amused. "No, he's not. He died last year, starved himself to death."

"I'm sorry…"

Magnus brushes the sentiment away, "don't be. He wasn't a good man, and it's not like he was a great father either. Mostly he just went on long diatribes at the dinner table about his grand vision and then locked himself in his study."

"Do you want a hug?"

Magnus stares at Alec for a second who meets his eyes. Apparently, Alec was serious about the offer. He ambles towards Alec and wraps himself in the Keeper's arms; the smell is woodsy, and clean with something warm and almost sweet underneath. It's addictive.

"Thank you," Magnus murmurs into Alec's chest.

One of Alec's huge hands run up and down his back, when he says, "it's no problem, Magnus."

He lets himself stay there for another second before pulling away and fixing his cloak. "So, dueling, tomorrow maybe?"

Alec bit his lip and shook his head, "I can't. I have practice tomorrow. How about Friday?"

"You want to duel with me on Friday night?" Magnus asked, slightly incredulous.

Alec spasmed as if he hadn't quite realized what he asked. "Well… I'm not doing anything that night so, if you want to."

Magnus smiled, "I'm free. Though, Alexander, if you're trying to win the heart of another man, you might want to try saving your Fridays for him."

Alec's lips twitched up into a small smile, "I'm not that worried about spending time with him recently to be honest."

"Oh, are things going well?"

Something dark smoldered in Alec's eyes for a second before disappearing when he answered, "I certainly hope so."

* * *

 

"I'm bisexual," Magnus blurts out.

They're in an unused charms classroom, and Alec is setting up the room to look like a traditional dueling hall. Alec, to his credit, doesn't even flinch. Simply keeps adding padding to the walls in case one of them ends up flung that far. 

"Am I the first person you've ever told?" Alec asked, walking towards him.

Magnus nods, "yeah. I… I've known for a while, but it never felt worth it to tell. And after Camille, I just... It didn't feel relevant."

Alec's smile is slow to grow on his face, but it is stunning. He opens his arms wordlessly again, clearly indicating a hug, and Magnus smiles to himself and lets himself get held.

He takes another deep breath and feels safe for the first time in years.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you came out today," Alec playfully says when they separate.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Magnus walks to one end of a long thin elevated stretch of flooring Alec had created, while Alec walked to face him.

"So, what's first?" Magnus asks, biting his cheek to keep from smiling. He spent several summers here, and so had Professor Flitwick, a world famous dueling champion. Still, Magnus doesn't mind playing the ditz when it suits his purposes.

"First," Alec's gravely voice starts, "we bow."

Magnus bends his back elegantly as he bows, and its only half way through remembers that he should probably actually use his wand for this. Alec, for his part, is slightly surprised by the piece of wood Magnus is suddenly holding.

"Wow," Alec said, smarmy look on his face, "using your actual wand and everything. Scared?"

Magnus grins back, "you wish."

Magnus lets Alec have the first one, though he is honestly impressed by Alec's skill. He's fast, creative and willing to play a bit dirty. The fact that one of Alec's more clever maneuvers left Magnus crashing helplessly into his chest was just a side benefit.

He carefully lowers his eyelashes and pouts a bit, at being beaten a few times in a row. He sees Alec's slight look of guilt before he hides it.

"You know," Alec said, "it really is all practice. I'm sure if you practiced more, you could kick my ass."

"Well," Magnus said with wide innocent eyes, "why don't we go one more time, see if anything has stuck."

Alec hesitates, but nods, setting himself up in position. Magnus smirks to himself, knowing that he has Alec right where he wants him. This time, instead of holding back, Magnus uses all the skills Flitwick taught him. He's swift, and silent, disarming and binding Alec within seconds.

Alec looks at him, arms tied behind his back and his hazel eyes blown wide when Magnus walks closer to him. So close, that Magnus knows he's well within the other man's personal space, before he mutters, "if you can't find the one being hustled in a dueling hall… It's probably you."

To his surprise, Alec beams. "So that's how it is, huh?"

"Yeah," Magnus says, his smirk fading into a more honest smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's play," Alec says.

Magnus loses track of time. They duel for hours, sometimes earnestly, or sometimes with ridiculous rules ("okay, this round we have to stay on one foot").

It's the most fun Magnus has had in… In years, if he's honest.

"I had a really great time," Magnus says when they're both finally exhausted. Magnus won more than he lost, but he also lost more than he thought he would. Alec really is a good duelist, he thinks to himself.

Alec smiled, taking a drink out of a water bottle he brought with him. He passes it wordlessly to Magnus who takes a sip as well, before Alec responds, "I had a really good time too. We should do this again sometime."

Magnus nodded vigorously, "yes. It's so much fun to duel with someone who isn't Flitwick."

"Whatever," Alec said, "I'm going to go back to my dorm, take a shower and enjoy my victory."

"Victory?" Magnus asks in confusion, accepting the hand Alec offers. "I kicked your lily white arse."

Alec looks so amused at this point, Magnus is sure he's missing a joke somewhere. He's even more convinced of it when Alec, half chuckling says, "I'm just setting up to play the long game, Magnus."  

Puzzled, Magnus walks back to the Slytherin dorms wondering what on earth Alec could have meant.

 

* * *

 

Magnus is comfortable around Alec.

He can tell because he's laughing. Magnus can't remember the last time he's cackled like this, so hard that his stomach is hurting. Alec just did a freakishly accurate impression of Ragnor, that he'll be sure to try to replicate when he's playing poked with Ragnor next.

Both Ragnor and Cat think something is going on between him and Alec, but since he refuses to speak of it, and they refuse to get bogged down in Hogwarts romantic drama, it has remained unspoken.

Magnus appreciates that more than he can say.

"How on earth are you doing an impression that well," Magnus says when he's finally got his breath back.

"I've been practicing since I was eleven," Alec said, with a cocky smile. "I should be damn good at it by now."

Magnus stops him for a moment to adjust something Alec's doing with a knife before he lets him continue. The stops are fewer now. Alec isn't stupid, and teaching him is easy once he understands the basics.

"So, what about you?"

Magnus stares at Alec for a second, "what about me, what?"

"What's the dream after you graduate?"

Magnus looks at him, side-long and amused, "well, I can tell you what it isn't. Working for the government. If I end up a soulless bureaucrat kill me."

Alec laughed, "yeah, I don't think I can picture you behind a cubicle desk. So, not the government. What is it?"

Magnus bit his lip, it's been a while since he said it out loud but something about Alec makes him want to trust. "Well, short-term, potions consultant for some companies like Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Sleek-Easy, so I can get some money. But long term, I want to figure out this stupid teleportation potion, and make a billion galleons on it."

"You could do that," Alec replies as if Magnus has said something people say every day. "You're brilliant. You're going to do that."

Magnus hates himself a little for the fizz of happiness that shivers through him at the words. He's been denying it for a while, the excitement under his veins when he sees Alec, the warmth he feels when they speak. He knows it's too soon, and that he's too young, and to anyone in the world it sounds like Magnus is just an overdramatic teenager.

Still, looking at Alec's earnest eyes, he can't help but feel like there is something special here.

"Yeah, well," Magnus says, "only if I figure it out."

"You will," Alec replies. "So, what would you do with a billion galleons?"

Magnus smiles, "I'd buy an island in the south Pacific, build a huge beautiful home on it, and live there. Periodically, I'll marry a Quidditch star, or something, and divorce them in a messy public scandal and eventually end up having to pay more alimony can I can really afford. Then, I'll fade into obscurity and drug addiction, while thinking of my time on the top of the food chain."

"You know," Alec says, "for a life plan that is shockingly bleak."

"I like to be realistic. Even if I did get everything I wanted regarding my career, I'm not holding out hope for love."

"Why not?" Alec asks. There is something else in his voice, something Magnus can't place. But he answers anyway.

Magnus shrugs, "I've got the worst luck in the world. I'm sixteen and already a huge freak of nature. I can't imagine that being better when I'm thirty-seven."

"You're not a freak of nature," Alec says. "Yeah, you're different. But that's awesome!"

Magnus smiles sadly. It's nice to hear Alec say something like that, but Magnus knows the truth. His magic is strange, his childhood is strange, his personality is strange. And not always in good ways. "Not everyone thinks like that, you know."

"Well," Alec says, "fuck ‘em. If they don't realize how great you are, they don't deserve you."

Magnus smiles, "thank you, Alexander."

He takes a look down at the potion they've been brewing for the past two months. It's currently a deep, sparkling, navy blue, that will simmer to a mother-of-pearl sheen. The characteristic spiraling steam has already formed.

"So, this thing will be done by the next time we meet," Magnus says observing it. "I know it doesn't smell like anything yet, but it doesn't take on smell until right before it's done."

Alec nodded, grabbing his bags. "So, do you want to meet me this Friday again? To duel?"

It feels like Alec might be asking him something else, but Magnus can't imagine what. He knows Alec is in love with someone. Someone else, someone who doesn't even know he exists. That person, Magnus thought bitterly, doesn't deserve Alec's love. Alec deserves someone amazing, someone, who will always be there for him.

Magnus wants to be that person.

He shakes the thought out of his head, no use wishing for things you can't have.

* * *

 

"Are you ready for the grand unveiling?" Magnus asks.

Alec laughs, "of course. I've been brewing this stupid thing for months. Let me see it!"

Magnus moves out of the way, so Alec's potion is in front of him. It's perfect, an iridescent mother-of-pearl color, with the spiraling steam clouds.

Alec stares at it, wide-eyed and disbelieving as if he can't quite comprehend that he created the potion in front of him.

"It's perfect, Alexander," Magnus says. "The color, the steam, and the scent… Yes, it's working."

Alec takes a deep inhaling breath, before breathing out a half dreamy, "sandalwood…"

"Huh, for me, I smell something almost woodsy? And something sweet under that. Like baked goods or something," Magnus says. He wishes he'd stop talking. He knows he's describing Alec's bizarre, yet comforting scent. It took Magnus forever to figure out the sweet smell came from the pastries in the kitchen. Apparently, Hufflepuffs just smell like that.  

Alec blushed hard at that, "yeah. Sandalwood. And other things."

"You don't have to tell me," Magnus says, raising his arms slightly. "Anyway, I don't have anything else for you to do today, we can start another potion next week. I just wanted you to get a chance to see the finished product."

Alec stared at him for a long, lingering moment before packing up slightly slower than before.

He stands in front of Magnus, almost as if begging Magnus to say something but he has no idea what he's supposed to say, so Alec brushes past Magnus slightly, letting his scent waft in front of him.

Just as Alec left, Ragnor appeared in the door. "Oh good, are you done with tutoring for today?"

"Yes," Magnus says, getting up to leave.

"He did a beautiful job on the potion. Did he smell anything?"

Magnus nodded absently, "yeah. Sandalwood apparently."

Ragnor chuckled, "like that god awful shampoo you always use. I swear, you practically always smell like a Sandalwood factory."

"It's the only thing strong enough to cover up the… scent… of… potions…." Magnus said, before slowly trailing off.

"Ragnor," Magnus said, his voice high and thready, "I smell like sandalwood."

"Yes," Ragnor says, amused and patient.

"He smelled _sandalwood_ , Ragnor."

Ragnor nodded, his face breaking into a thoroughly amused grin.

"I'm very stupid," Magnus says before racing out of the room.

He catches Alec walking back towards the Hufflepuff Common Rooms, and he can't quite help himself. He flings Alec into a wall.

"Ouf," Alec said softly, as his back connected with a small alcove that Magnus shoved him in.

"I'm very stupid," Magnus says, his hands and voice trembling.

"Oh?" Alec says, he looks amused.

"You smelled sandalwood," Magnus says like that explains everything. Alec's face softens, and his eyes, god how had Magnus never noticed his eyes. They're looking at him like Alec thinks he hung the stars in the sky.

"I did," Alec replies, his voice even.

"Do you… Do you… Alec, please," Magnus says. Usually, he'd be better, but he's shaking, and he's scared. He's never been this overwhelmed by someone this quickly before.

"I told you, Magnus," Alec says softly, curling his hand around Magnus's jaw. Magnus can't help but make a pained noise when Alec continues, "I was playing the long game."

With that Alec leans in slowly, kissing him and it's like fireworks were exploding behind his eyes. He melts into Alec's arms, who take him willingly, and all of a sudden everything makes sense.

"Wait," Magnus says, "I thought you were in love with someone else."

Alec stares at him like he's lost his mind for a second before laughing slightly, burying his head in the crook of Magnus's neck. "You know, for such a smart guy you're really stupid. I've been in love with you, Magnus. For years. Forever."

"Oh," Magnus says because he has nothing else to say. Then he says, "I've been stupid."

Alec chuckles again, before leaning down slightly to press another kiss to Magnus's lips. "Don't worry about it, Magnus. You're a smart guy. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

* * *

_1.5 Years Later_

* * *

 

"And now, let us all welcome the class of 2019!" Headmistress McGonagall says after all the names at graduation have been read.

Magnus glances over to Alec, who is feverishly debating his younger sister, Isabelle, about the proper placement of his graduation cap. He is handsome and young, and vibrant. He looks ready to take on the world, and Magnus is excited to take it on with him.

"Can you believe we're done? We're no longer Hogwarts students?" Alec asks once he's caught up with him.

"No, I really can't," Magnus says, staring at the Castle that had been his literal home for the past seven years. He spent summers, and winters, and breaks in those hallowed halls and now he's just… Done.

"There's a lot left to look forward to," Alec says with a smile.

Magnus can't help but beam back. They're moving in together, to a small flat in London that they're using some of Alec's trust fund to pay for. Magnus has already managed to secure some early consulting work, starting to build a client base for when he hopefully figures out his teleportation potion.

"Yeah," Magnus replies, gently raising Alec's hand to kiss his knuckles. "There is a lot left to look forward to."

Alec's smile is brighter than anything Magnus has ever seen.

"Come on, boys!" Maryse, Alec's mother, calls, "I want to take a picture of you two looking so handsome."

"Yeah," calls Harry Potter, taking pictures of Magnus. "We need a few more."

"Ugh, no more pictures, mom."

Maryse ignores her son's grumblings, and beams, "don't be a square, Alec."

"Oh yeah," Alec replies to his mother. "What if you square a square?"

Alec is funny, but all of a sudden Magnus's brain explodes. He yanks Alec down to press a firm, kiss on his surprised mouth. Distantly he hears the flash of a camera go off, but he can't care. He's beaming, and suddenly he's laughing.

"Magnus, baby? What's going on?"

" _Eureka_."  

"What?"

Magnus grins at him so wide he thinks his face might come off, "I figured it out, Alexander! Teleportation! Square a square! You're a genius Alexander Lightwood!"

Slowly, the words Magnus said made their way to Alec's brain.

"You don't mean that…?"

Magnus can barely constrain his giggles, while he nods, pressing another giggling smile to Alec's lips.

"We better start shopping for an Island baby."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty-Five Years Later

_Sixty-Five Years Later_

 

Alec Lightwood-Bane made his way up the stairs of his elegant townhouse in downtown London. He fondly smiles as he passes a picture that was taken decades ago. A delighted young Magnus flinging himself at a young Alec for a giggly kiss. It’s his absolute favorite, and he’s made sure to put a copy in every home they’ve ever had. He continued up the stairs to talk to his wayward husband who has already managed to lock himself in his office, despite returning from their island home two days ago.

"Magnus," Alec knocks on the office door. "You called?"

Magnus is sitting down staring at something. Wizards age slower than muggles, Alec knows, even so, it's remarkable to Alec how similar his husband looks even after all these years. His once shocking black hair has gone white with age, but his eyes are still wide and alert, and he's still the most significant potions mind the world has seen in centuries.

"Hello, darling," Magnus says, turning in his chair to face his husband. "I did. If you have a moment to chat about something."

"More than a moment, I've got nothing but time. I have nothing to say except that our daughters are coming home next week and they want you to cook for them," Alec says.

Magnus laughs, "of course they do. Otherwise, you'll cook, and we'll all suffer."

Alec pinches Magnus slightly.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's cheek, and even though it's been decades, Alec can't help but melt into it. They've had such a good life together, raised beautiful children, enjoyed success.

Alec still remembers the day that Magnus became the first Wizarding billionaire in the world. How amazing that was, and how proud Alec was, that all that hard work paid off.

It hasn't always been easy. He remembers when Magnus was struggling to get investors, and it felt like the entire company was going to fall apart for the first decade at least. They had needed to survive pretty much exclusively on Alec's paycheck then. Alec can't help but chuckle slightly at how much the tables turned.

"I love you," Magnus says.

"You called me up here to tell me that you love me?" Alec asks, amused. "I appreciate it but--"

Magnus moves his hand to his work desk, revealing a red stone. Alec's seen pictures of it before; it was destroyed in the 1990s unless…

"Did you manage to re-create the philosopher's stone?" Alec asks, hushed.

Magnus nods, twisting their hands together. "So, Alexander, what do you say? Wanna try out eternity?"

Alec laughs, standing in his husband's office, surrounded by the life they've created and he said the only thing he's ever been able to say to Magnus Bane.

" _Yes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I hate myself too! This was such fluff and tomfoolery and I truly have no defense. 
> 
> Anyway! Like I said, if you wanna come and scream at me @lorenzobane please do!


End file.
